onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon Lily Arc
The Amazon Lily arc is the twentieth arc in the series, and the third in the Whitebeard's War Saga of One Piece. After his defeat at the hands of Kuma in Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is sent flying and crash lands on Amazon Lily, an island exclusive to women that executes males on sight. Summary Last Thoughts from Sabaody In Grove 41, Duval and his Rosy Life Riders, despite worrying about the Straw Hats, decide to watch over the Thousand Sunny till it can be coated. In Grove 1, at the auction house, Saint Shalulia is complaining to the marines about their lack of seriousness towards the Straw Hats. Also why they haven't been captured yet. It is also seen that she vows to show them hell on Earth. At Shakky's house, Keimi is also worried about the Straw Hats, though Pappug and Hatchan think otherwise. Shakky remains neutral about commenting on them facing an admiral, before remarking that this pirate age is slowly beginning to move. Luffy's Arrival We then go to Luffy who's flying over the ocean due to Kuma's power. Asking aloud on where his crew had vanished to and also worrying about landing in the ocean. Presumably after three days of flight. He lands on an island in a paw shaped crater. After recovering himself Luffy set about heading back to Sabaody with the help of the Vivre Card. He make good headway till he reaches a mountain and tries to plow through it with a Gigant Pistol but is too weak to do so till he notice a wild boar near him. After cooking and eating it (with a slight remembrance to the training Garp put him through) he notices a mushroom known as a Laughing Shroom and eats it to cheer himself up. He then notices more and eats them too though they seem to have different effects on him. Sometime later, a trio of women named Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra happen to come across his unconscious form which is now growing mushrooms out of his body. Marguerite identifies it as "Mushrooms growing out of your body" shroom which can suck the life force out of its victim should they remain. They then take Luffy back to their village where another woman named Belladonna helps them in ridding Luffy of the fungus by plunking and burning them off his skin (though overdoing it on the latter, knocking him unconscious just as he was starting to wake up). The group then proceed to wash him while others in the village, all women, look on. Sweet Pea notices there another "mushroom" in between Luffy's legs they can't seem to pull off despite numerous tries to do so. It then their Elder Nyon come across the scene, immediately identifying Luffy as a man which sends the whole village into a state of panic (up until that point they thought he was a girl). We're then told that this island is the home of the Kuja, a tribe of female warriors and the island is called "Amazon Lily" a place said one should never to set foot on if you value your life. Kuja Island We're then told of the island's culture. Amazon Lily is, of course, a land of all woman though on occasion a few set sail and give birth before coming back. Oddly all of the resident's children have all been girls and have been raised from birth to be strong fighters and workers. However if any man were to set foot on the island they would be eliminated in an instant. In a huge hole at the top of the island's mountain is where the central village lays and thus is where we find Luffy, whose been put into a jail cell after the amazons had discovered his gender. Now conscious, he finds himself being stared at by most of the residents who comment on his habits (as most have never seen a man before) misinterpreting them as how a normal man acts. Luffy especially shocks them when he takes back his hat from Sweet Pea using his stretching powers. After revealing his name (as well as answering a question on what's between his legs (referring to his genitals) which Luffy answers as "Kintama": Balls of gold). They asks him to give his genitals to them which makes Luffy freaks out shouting are they trying to kill him. The amazons give him some new clothes due to his old one being worn out. However his new ones are rather girly looking and understandably he freak outs. However some of the amazons, led by one named Kikyou, take his exclamation as Luffy becoming vicious. Aiming bows and arrows made of snakes at him as a result. After Belladonna reveals they had saved him, Luffy apologizes for his outburst and thanks them for doing so. However Kikyou also reveals there is a ban on men on the island and they would have to kill him anyway. She also wishes to do so to keep Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra from getting into trouble with their leader. Luffy tries to plea with them to just let him go but they proceed to shoot anyway, forcing him to break out of his cell through the roof. The Amazons quickly set after him, managing to knock him to ground level though he able to avoid their attacks. Realizing that his Vivre Card is still in his other trousers, which Marguerite is currently holding. He quickly grabs her, jumps out of the mountain and lands in the jungle via his balloon attack. After distancing themselves a bit, Marguerite returns his Vivre Card to him. They get to know each other a little where she reveal the island empress, Boa Hancock, a pirate as well and that everyone on the island looks up to her. Back in the village, the other amazons spot ships on the horizon realizing that the empress is on her way back. Kikyou then orders the amazons into the jungle to find Luffy and eliminate him before their leader returns. Back in said jungle, Marguerite has taken off the frills on Luffy's clothing. With a thanks, he heads off to try to leave the island and find his crew, still miffed at his defeat from Kizaru, Sentoumaru, and Kuma. He then ask Marguerite for a boat but she reveals there are none on the island as Amazon Lily is within the Calm Belt, which means no winds to move the ship and sea monsters roaming the waters. Marguerite also explains that Hancock manages to get around the water by a sea king named Yuda, a poisonous type of sea monster that no other sea monster would dare to get close to. After hearing this Luffy decides to try to build a raft to paddle his way out. But poorly builds it that it quickly collapses upon entering the water, forcing Marguerite to save him. Marguerite however realizes she'll be in trouble if she get too attached to him. Thus goes to attack Luffy once more with her arrows which she explains are imbued with Haki making them strong enough to break through rocks. If that wasn't bad enough the rest of the amazons have managed to find them. Luffy quickly turns tail while Sweet Pea informs Marguerite that their snake princess is coming back. Snake Princess Meanwhile out in the Calm Belt, a Marine ship and a pirate ship rest side by side together. The captain,a vice-admiral named Momonga, the calls out for the pirate captain, a Shichibukai, to show herself. At first the amazon crew deny him their captain's audience but eventually, Boa Hancock, shows herself along with her sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. Momonga show her that the date for Ace's execution has been set for one week from that and she is to attend, as per her treaty with the World Government for staying away from the island, to help against the inevitable retaliation of Whitebeard's crew or her title as a Shichibukai is forfeit. However Hancock refuses to relinquish her title nor attend the gathering and instead brazenly tells the Vice Admiral rather his marine ship will have a little "accident" to retain her position. Momonga warns her that her title will be revoke should she not heed the World Government's call but she demonstrates her power over his marine crew by making them fall for her then turning them all into stone with her Mero Mero devil fruit power. Momonga manages to avoid the attack by stabbing his hand to block out it effect then gives Hancock one last warning. If she doesn't return with him within two days the treaty is void. Hancock just tells him to do as he wishes. With that the Kuja Pirates return to the island to a heroes welcome and start unloading the supplies they got from their trip, including that of the recent marine ship they encountered. Hancock asks one of the amazons if anything happened while she was away but the amazon denies it. Hancock heads back to her castle, showing more of her cruel personality by knocking and breaking a statue the younger amazons recently made for her just because it was crudely made. She also inquires why most of the warriors weren't at the harbor to meet her. Enishida‎, the one asked, makes up that a dangerous "monkey" was on the island and they went to go kill it to which Hancock brushes it off and goes to relax. Nyon suddenly shows up in the throne room and tries to convince here to take the World Government's order. Since it was her title that was the sole reason the island was kept safe in the first place after marines found a way to to cross the Calm Belt. When Hancock doesn't budge, Nyon goes to show her her future through a crystal ball but Hancock stops the process. Hancock then tell Nyon she doesn't care if the island is destroyed since everyone will forgive her before throwing Nyon out a window though the elderly amazon manages to land on her feet, avoiding injury. The princess's bath time is soon announced and the amazons in the castle are forced to leave and set up a perimeter around it, not allowing anyone in. One of the younger amazons asks Lan (who is part of Hancock's pirate crew) why they do the routine every day. Lan answers her that in the past there was a gorgon in the center of the sea that the Boa sisters managed to defeat, however in it death it placed a curse on the three in the form of its large eyes on their backs. If anyone were to see these eyes they would turn to stone and thus the castle is emptied and surrounded to supposedly protect the amazons from this power. Back in the jungle, the warrior amazons had lost track of Luffy but noticed that he went back up the mountainside and quickly rush back to the village. Luffy meanwhile is roaming one top of the castle wall trying to figure out what to do next. He decides the best course of action is to ask for a ship from the head of the island and figures she must be in one of the village's tallest buildings. With that he jump to the nearest building he see and lands on the roof but it caves in under his weight and sends him pummeling through, attracting attention to the castle. Luffy drops into the bathtub where Hancock is currently bathing. After realizing he can stand in the water he notice the snake princess and her backside yet doesn't turn to stone. Rather he comment he recognizes the mark on her, Hancock however turns to him with a menacing expression, angry that he saw it. Hancock's sisters soon bust into the room to find Luffy standing there in the bath. Angry that Luffy saw her back (which also angers her sisters as well when she tell them), she attempts to use her powers on Luffy only to find they don't work after two tries though Luffy confuses her powers with that of Foxy's Noro Noro beam. Sandersonia quires that this is due to his fear of dying being greater than the wicked desires in his heart. Realizing he in a bad position, Luffy makes to escape by jumping out of bathhouse's window. But is shot by an attack from Hancock blowing a kiss, knocked to the ground and captured by the amazons. Trial of the Arena He is then brought to their Arena for execution where he is questioned before his death as to why he is there. Luffy tries to explain the events with Kuma to her, but she doesn't believe him and even pleading for a boat to simply just leave doesn't change her mind either. Suddenly Marguerite speaks out, begging for her to spare Luffy and revealing that she was the one to bring him to the village, with Sweet Pea and Aphelandra soon trying to take the blame as well. Hancock approaches the warriors and proceeds to turn them to stone. Luffy questions why they have been turned to stone, which Hancock claims they were punished accordingly, and to bring Bakura to the arena to fight Luffy. Bakura is soon revealed to be a giant black panther whom has served the Empress of Amazon Lily for generations, and leaves no bones of his victims. To the warriors surprise Luffy is able to defeat Bakura in one blow! Many begin questioning how he could without the use of haki, with just brute strength. Angered, Luffy demands to know how everyone could just laugh as Hancock turned the three warriors into stone for simply helping him. They claim they do feel sorry for them, but it was there own fault for breaking the laws, and Hancock states she will be forgiven since she is beautiful. She asks if Luffy will too forgive her, which he answers that she pisses him off! Unable to understand how any man can resist her, Hancock demands that Luffy is executed right away. As the crowd shouts for death, Hancock orders Marigold and Sandersonia to take Luffy's head for her. Luffy questions if the sisters are devil fruit users as the crowd comments that they are being to use the Gorgons curse and begin the "Saragi Dance", revealing the sisters appear in a more snake like forms as they surround Luffy, the crowd fawn over the cursed sisters which confuses Luffy as he correctly believes that they are just Devil Fruit users. Just as they prepare to fight Luffy puts the statues of Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra away so they won't be broken and states that he's going to beat them up, just before they fight, Marigold warns him not to fall and get impaled on the spikes below and attacks him. During the fight she reveals the ability to spit acid venom and later deflects Luffy's attack before striking him away with her weapon. Luffy is confused that physical blows can hit him now and is suddenly captured by Sanderonia and is constricted, during this Sandersonia realizes he also has a Devil Fruit power and predicts his kick before slamming him into the ground. Luffy quickly recovers and attacks Sandersonia only for her to predict and dodge all of his moves, during this he is sent flying by an attack from Marigold and nearly into the spike pit but manages to saves himself at the last second. Hancock cheekily makes a remark at Luffy who promptly tells her to "Shut up you dumb lady" causing her to collapse again before she orders his execution to be done immediately. Her sisters, complying with her orders, wrap up Luffy and prepares to destroy the statue of Marguerite despite his pleas. Just before Marguerite was broken Luffy unleashed a devastating wave of Haki which freezes Marigold and Sandersonia as well as causing most of the audience to faint, the sister quickly release Luffy and the statue while the audience, Marigold, Sandersonia and even Hancock herself are thunderstruck at Luffy for using the Haoushoku Haki as the only other user is Hancock, who states that Luffy hasn't mastered it yet. Luffy realizing how powerful the two sisters are states that he's going to fight with everything he's got before taking a Gear Second stance. Indeed Luffy does go Gear Second, astonishing the crowd with the steam coming out of him. Even so, Marigold and Sandersonia are not worried since Luffy can't properly control his Haki yet. Sandersonia proceed to attack by turning her hair into snake forms then charging at Luffy with them. He dodges the attacks much to Sandersonia's surprise as even though she can still read his movements she can't keep up him to score a hit. Luffy manages to get an arm around her neck before smashing her into the ground. Marigold tries to swipe at him with her spear again but he dodges, gets behind her and preforms Jet Boozaka. She reminds Luffy that she'll just deflect the attack again but it hits straight on. The impact nearly knocking Marigold out of the arena and breaking her spear in the process. The Kuja are speechless at seeing their two top warriors being handled so easily. While Hancock is obviously not amused, asking her sisters what they are playing at. The two recover, nervously telling Hancock they'll deal with Luffy straight away. Marigold then light a match and set herself on fire, but oddly doesn't feel it much to Luffy's surprise. Rather she forms salamanders from it while Sandersonia forms her snake hair once more, the two effectively surrounding Luffy on all sides. The Kuja cheer proclaiming that its the sister's ultimate attack and Luffy has no way out. However Luffy aims upward and preforms his Jet Gatling move on the hair and fire alike, stopping their attack. He then split kicks the sister's underbellies causing their upper halves to collide into each other. As Marigold is still on fire, Sandersonia is burned as a result. The two try to separate from one another but find that Luffy tied their tails together. Luffy flashes the victory sign while Sandersonia is in agony over being burned. In desperation she leans backwards too far nearly going into the spike pit. Luckily she manages to grab onto the audience stand to save herself. Luffy suddenly jumps on her back which the audience and Sandersonia think he trying finish her off. Sandersonia calls to Marigold to attack him but she can't. As she explains he the only thing protecting them. The Kuja realize that Sandersonia's clothes were burned off in the last attack and her position is exposing her back and thus the "Gorgon's eyes" to them. Luffy, remembering that Hancock would rather die then show the object on her back, explains this to Sandersonia telling her not to move. Hancock then orders the ceremony over and all the Kujas to evacuate which they all comply very quickly. Sandersonia then asks Luffy why protect them when they were just fighting moments ago. He answers that the thing they don't want anyone to see has nothing to do with their fight. Meanwhile Hancock sit on her throne covering her face, silently crying to herself. Truth of the Mark Afterward, Sandersonia and Marigold revert to their human forms, apologizing to Hancock for losing the fight. Luffy asks the Kuja leader if she's gonna fight him next but she denies it, citing that she not in the mood anymore. Luffy shrugs it off and checks over Marguerite and then asks Hancock to change them back, claiming they only rescued him and didn't deserve the punishment they were given. Hancock gives him a choice, she'll either change them back or give him a boat to leave the island. Luffy instantly decides for reverting Marguerite and the others, shocking the Boas and Nyon (who still watches from the audience stand) at his selflessness. Later Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra leave the arena, now back to normal much to the joy of their fellow Kuja warriors. As the three were in stone, they don't have much memory of what happened before the fight. Only awakening to find Luffy by them glad that they were alright. Meanwhile at the Kuja Castle, Luffy sits in the Empress Hall with Sandersonia and Marigold who thank him for keeping their secret safe. Though he is more interested in being fed. Hancock then called him into her throneroom (which is veiled) which he does eagerly thinking a feast is awaiting him. He is disappointed to find only a semi-naked Hancock who remarks that Luffy's rudeness is astounding. She turns her back and shows him the mark once more. Asking if he recognizes it, after a bit more observation. Luffy realizes that the mark he was thinking of was the one Hachi had on his forehead but it was more sun shaped. Thus he had mistaken the one on her back for it. Nyon suddenly shows up and tells Hancock to tell him what the symbol means. She also tells Hancock of Luffy's actions on Sabaody, having found out from the newspaper Ran gave her. When asked if it was true Luffy confirms it even stating he didn't regret hitting one of the World Nobles, despite it being taboo. Hancock breaks down at that, surprised there was still someone else who was willing to stand up to them. She then begins her story. At the age of twelve, she and her sisters were kidnapped from a Kuja ship by slave traders and sold into slavery. The World Nobles branded a mark on their backs called "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" which was meant to signify they were "less then human". For four years they were treated cruelly and faced many hardships and horrors (Sandersonia even crying out from the memories of it as Hancock continues the tale). One night a Fishman named Fisher Tiger, who climbed the Red Line with his bare hands, raided Majorios and set fire to it seeking to free all Fishmen who were sold into slavery. While he hated humans he didn't discriminate the slaves that were there and freed them as well. The Boas quickly escaped, claiming to own him a debt for their freedom. Hancock then goes on that Fisher took those Fishmen that were slaves into his crew and modified the mark into a sun, thus creating the Sunny Pirates. Luffy asks if the mark meant Hachi was once a slave, but the Boas answer that might not be the case. As even though the mark was meant to hide the former slaves it also could mean he was just part of the crew once. Nyon then reveals that Fisher is long since dead and his crew having split off into factions. Hancock also reveals that the sisters were given devil fruits during their slavery which helped with the Gorgon story they created to hide their shame, and that her selfish attitude is only to keep her guard up as she doesn't want to be controlled again, even if she had to deceive an entire country. This seems to satisfy Nyon a bit since she was worried that Hancock's heart had turned to ice. When the empress snaps at her, Nyon counters that it was her who found the Boas and guided them back to their land, even raising them as if they were her own children. Hancock then asks Luffy if he still scorns her but he answers not anymore, just the world nobles. This causes Hancock to smile and grant him a boat to leave the island, much to Luffy's joy. Change of Plans Hancock tells Luffy they would leave the following morning, so he occupies himself by entertaining the Kuja and sampling the food they gladly cook for him. However the amazons curiosity over him, which leads into touching and prodding (one Kuja even charging money to do so), gets to Luffy as he tries to eat. Eventually he forced to run from his newfound fans with assistance from Margret who thanks him for keeping her friends and she safe in the arena before leading him to Nyon's hideaway. There Luffy and Nyon begin a conversation as he eats in peace. The newspaper which Momonga gave the Kuja, eventually passed to Elder Nyon also provides information to her since news is hard to come by in the Calm Belt. Its here Luffy finds out about Hancock's Shichibukai status (making him realize just how lucky he was that he didn't found himself engaged against Hancock in combat while back at the arena, knowing first-hand how powerful a Shichibukai can be in battle), the coming war against Whitebeard and more importantly, that his brother Ace is going to be executed. After a bit of panic and going over his options, Luffy changes his original goal of finding his crew to saving his brother. Nyon informs him that to get to Impel Down where Ace is held, Luffy must get Hancock to take the WG's orders as a marine ship is the only fastest way to get to Impel Down before the execution. Luffy and Nyon head for Kuja Castle where Enishida tells the two that Hancock had suddenly been struck sick. Belladonna has no clue what causing it but Nyon knows as she once had it before, even mentioning it was the reason she had to flee the island during her rule. She tells Hancock that Luffy has come to see her which Hancock, surprisingly willing herself to sit up at the mention of his name, agrees to hear him out. Thus Luffy asks Hancock if she could answer the call for the Shichibukai. Even though Hancock despises Mariejois and her sisters are against the idea (thinking Luffy trying to take advantage of her), she can't resist her desire to fulfill Luffy's wish. As it turns out the illness was a love sickness and Hancock has fallen in love with Luffy much to her family's shock. However Nyon later reveal this is a good thing as it was this sickness that killed the previous empresses since they tried to suppress their feelings rather then admit to them and died of broken hearts. By helping Luffy, Hancock not only saves herself but helps keep Amazon Lily safe from the World Government by honoring their treaty. The Kuja pirate ship is readied straight away as Luffy says his goodbyes to the Kujas, personally thanking Marguerite and her friends for saving him and promising to return one day with his crew. With that Hancock and he head out to meet the Momonga where she restores his marine crew. Luffy, wrapped on Hancock's back and hidden underneath the layers of her clothes, boards Momonga's ship as it heads for Impel Down. The Other Straw Hats As Luffy and Hancock go to Impel Down, the fates of the other Straw Hats are shown. When Nami wakes up she find herself on a sky island. This sky island is very small and one of the people living there, an old man, tries to entertain her by showing her a wind knot and then demonstrating its applications (which unfortunately, only annoyed Nami even more). He then tells her that this small sky island is called Weatheria, an island where the scientific study of weather is conducted. Franky finds himself on an winter island where he is almost blasted by a projectile fired by a hunter's pet cyborg dog. When a man asks him if he wants to get some warm clothes he says "I'd be a pervert disgrace!" And proceeded to perform some of his trademark poses (curiously, the men and dog who found him followed his example); Karakuri Island is the name of the place where he landed. Two townspeople tell him that he is in the "Future Kingdom Barjimoa". Sanji, however, has landed in what would probably be the worst place for him to be. Making a mental letter to Nami and Robin, he notes that he is in hell; the transvestite-infested kingdom of Momoiro Island. Usopp is on the Boin Archipelago in the Grand Line. He was attacked by many creatures within Glinstone, where he is saved by Heracles. He is attacked by a man eating plant but Heracles saves him again. He is warned by the strange man that if he wishes to keep his life and his possessions then he should take great care within the forest. Brook awakens on Namakura Island, the land of poverty in the Grand Line. He finds demonic cultists around him, who think that he's a demon that they have attempted to summon in a ritual. They ask of him to destroy their enemies who robbed them, but Brook is only concerned about "getting back to the others". The cultist's get afraid and beg him not to go back to the "Demon Realm" with the other demons. They give Brook a sacrifice, a scared pretty girl. Brook asks her to see her panties, and all the cultists rush to find panties for "Satan-sama", as they call him. In the East Blue on the bridge Tequila Wolf, Robin is questioning the foreman about the bridge, and finds out it is where prisoners or citizens of countries that did not join the world government end up. He says that they are brought there to build the bridge, which has been in construction for over 700 years. He then tells Robin to start working and it is revealed that she is shackled. Chopper awakens in Torino Kingdom in the South Blue, where he was found by two gigantic birds who attempt to peck at him. Chopper, rendered immobile due to the aftermath of Monster Point, falls out of their nest to avoid being eaten. He lands in front of a couple of natives residing in the island, where it is revealed that they are actually ruled over by the birds. They attempt to eat him, but stop when they realize he can speak. encounters Zoro.]] Perona is shown on Kuraigana Island, complaining about not having any servants with her. Suddenly, she hears a crash and sees that Zoro has crashed there, much to her discomfort. She bandages him up and puts him on a bed, and when he wakes up he asks for his swords, but she refuses to give him his weapons. Though the story moves back to Luffy, the Straw Hats' separate adventures continue on their own cover stories. Anime Only Scenes To allow more time for episodes and as not to quickly catch up to the manga. More content was added to the story to stretch out the episodes. *The fight in the Amazon Lily arena between Kuja fighters (Poppy and Pansy) was extended, where the thin Kuja actually managed to land a series of ineffective kicks to the corpulent Kuja right before leaping high into the air with a few acrobatic summersaults and then descending back to land a kick to her opponent's face, or so she thought. Pan over to reveal that the recepient blocked the kick with her let hand, then lets go of the foot. Leaving the thin Kuja wide open for the devastating blow that knocked her out as depicted in the manga *When Luffy is attacked by the Kuja, the chase around the village is extended till he escapes with Marguerite. This is expanded more in the jungle section and after Luffy accidentally falls in on Hancock's bath. *In the manga Luffy was simply captured after Hancock blows her kiss attack at him. In the anime, it was Nyon who stopped him by kicking him from behind, wanting to identify him from the newspaper she just read. *During the second part of the arena fight (after Luffy unintentionally unleashes his King Disposition Haki). Luffy continues in his normal form which Marigold unleashes an attack that forms poisonous vapors from her globs into the air, affecting Luffy's body. After a few cheap shots from the sisters, Luffy is knocked once more into the spike pit. He saves himself by swinging above it and around the arena (dodging Marigold's poison globs all the while) till he swing above the area, inflates to balloon form, and uses the air to blow away the vapors. The rest of the fight continues as the manga prescribed. It could be assumed this is a bit of foreshadowing for the Impel Down arc. *During Hancock's flashback, we see how she and her sisters were kidnapped and sold into slavery when they were just kids. Oddly, Fisher Tiger doesn't speak when he is shown. *At the banquet scene, the Kuja are still uneasy around Luffy as he enjoys the food. Hancock's pirate crew opts to try to kill him (under the impression that Hancock is setting the boy up) while his guard is down. Just as they start to rush him, Luffy suddenly gets up declaring the banquet dull and starts to goof around. This soon wins the admiration of the Kuja (save for Kikyou of course). *After Elder Nyon was sent through the window by Hancock, after her landing, for a brief second, there is a Kuja who resembles Yoko Littner from the Gainax series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. She has flame prints on her top like Yoko's flame print bikini top, and the same hairstyle as Yoko, except it is brown instead of red. She appears again for a split second later. Story Impact *Boa Hancock is the seventh and the last Shichibukai to be named. *This arc officially introduces the ability of Haki which the entire Kuja tribe has as well as Luffy's second use of the ability. Boa Sandersonia used a form of Haki which was similar to Mantra from the Skypiea arc which was later revealed by Silvers Rayleigh in the Post-War arc that Mantra is simply another form of Haki known as Kenbunshoku Haki. Boa Marigold also has a usage of Haki which hurts Luffy despite his rubber powers which was later revealed as Busoshoku Haki *Boa Hancock's past as a slave to the World Nobles. After discovering that Luffy assaulted a Noble with no regrets, she begins to fall in love with him as well as frequently help him in future moments. *Luffy gains the knowledge of Ace being held in Impel Down which causes him to go to there in the next arc. *Finally, the locations of each of the other Straw Hat Pirates after their separation are revealed. Trivia * For this arc, in place of Pandaman, Pandawoman appears to mimick his background roles. * Sandersonia and Marigold each have an attack that foreshadowed Magellan's abilities, especially the Hydra, in one way or another. Sandersonia has a hydra-like attack that has the same principles as Magellan's hydra (i.e. rushing forward to enemy to attack). Marigold has the ability to spit out venom just like Magellan. * This is the third arc to have more anime episodes than manga chapters. Arc Navigation Site Navigation A29